


Tea and Tattoos

by cero_ate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Saving the galaxy with tattoo distractions, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/pseuds/cero_ate
Summary: Obi-wan and Padme discuss their latest project.





	Tea and Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/gifts).



Obi-wan leaned back in his seat, really Padme spared little expense in her chairs. Quite comfortable, even more so than his Councilor’s chair back in the temple. He sipped the tea she had procured for him, a lightly floral blend. Delicious. Such a nice respite from the political wrangling they both had to engage in. Or actual fighting that they inevitably got involved in.

“It’s not in color yet,” Padme admitted, as she handed over a stack of flimsies. “War has inevitably gotten in the way of our little pleasure projects, but I do hope you’ll find a sketch you’ll like.”

“My dear I am certain your sketches are up to their usual impeccable level,” Obi-wan reassured the young senator. He started to page through the stack, smiling at the sketches. So many beautiful ideas...nothing related to anything so uncivilized as the war they had found themselves in. He picked out three, and pushed them at her. “Which do you think dear Padme?”

“What are you two DOING?” Anakin barged into the apartment, eyes blazing with jealousy. “Meeting without me?”

“I did not believe you would be interested,” Obi-wan said calmingly. “Senator Naberrie just was indulging me with some sketches.”

“Is that what you're calling it?!” Anakin demanded.

“That’s what it is, Ani,” Padme said firmly. She held out the sketches that Obi-wan had picked out. “Just sketches for a project of Obi-wan’s.”

“Sure...flowers and...is that a bird?” Anakin finally sat down. Obi-wan stood up and poured him a cup of the sweet iced tea that the boy had developed a taste for. A bit too sweet for Obi-wan but it suited Anakin just fine. 

“I was trying to decide which one to choose.” Obi-wan admitted. “For my next tattoo.”

“You don’t have tattoos, Just one. And it’s ugly” Anakin denied. “You’re...no. This is NOT making sense.”

“I do have tattoos, my very young apprentice,” Obi-wan smiled. He loosened his robes, and took off both outer and inner layers. It had been a LONG time since Anakin had seen Obi-wan naked. He was alway so...proper. With his carefully trimmed beard and hair and...a back and upper arms filled with tattoos? “I but...what? When?”

“Quinlan and I got drunk together after the...incident.” Obi-wan admitted. Where he pretended to be dead and killed Anakin’s trust in him in turn. Quinlan had helped him deal with the consequences as only a Shadow could. Being one of the few beings in the galaxy who could drink him under the table and get him to loosen up. 

“And…” Anakin prodded. He winced at the upraised areas places the pigment looked out of color...far too many, just like his own body. He ran his fingers over the designs.

“And I did NOT like the design Vos talked him into,” Padme sniffed. Far too crude for her dear friend Obi-wan. “So I helped him...modify it. And it spiraled from there.” Into a design on his upper back and a half sleeve on one arm, and the beginnings of another half sleeve on the other.

“She help you modify that weird one that Quinlan talked you into when i was an apprentice?” Anakin asked about the one on Obi-wan’s calf. It was ugly.

“Not yet.” Padme said darkly. 

“So all you’re doing is...designing tattoos together?” Anakin clarified. “Then why did...nevermind. And what’s wrong with this one?” He picked up one of the discarded sketches.

“Too sharp of lines. It doesn’t match the rest,” Obi-wan said. “But it might look good on you?”

“Me...I never...I?” Anakin looked at Padme. Help, wife!

She smiled gently at him. “It would be a good bonding experience for you two.” They hadn’t been the team since that incident. Not as strongly.

Anakin gently traced the supernova on Obi-wan’s back. It seemed to be orbited by a rock and a two other things that he didn’t quite understand. Obi-wan’s skin shuddered in reaction to the touches. “Master?”

“You don’t need my permission.” Obi-wan said gently. “And I am no longer your master.”

“You’ll always be my master,” Anakin said, continuing to slide fingers along each design, as Obi-wan unconsciously pressed into the touches. Had it been so long since anyone had touched Obi-wan with affection? That needed to change. He looked at his pregnant wife. “I think...we could use some bonding. And talking. Master, have you been formally introduced to my wife?”

“No. But I’m glad you’re finally doing so,” Obi-wan said softly, his eyes warm with affection. Anakin gulped silently, and dove into the embrace, firm and fond that his master offered, burying his head against Obi-wan’s shoulder. “I truly am glad that you are doing so my dearest ones.”


End file.
